Lorena Valentina
Lorena Valentina (born March 14, 1939) is an American animator, film director, producer, writer, production designer, and chairwoman of JeremyWorks Entertainment. She is known for directing animated films, including The Legend Ninja Warrior (1979), The Adventures of the Housemaid (1982), Tales of the Journey (1985), Greenwoods (1986), Animals Story (1988), Life of Teenagers (1993), Future DX (2000), Love of Pairs (2002), Steampunk's Life (2005), All Hail Princess (2010), Evolution Kingdom (2012), and Elf Woods (2018). She is also known for competing with former employer Walt Disney Productions during the years leading up to the films that would make up the Disney Renaissance. Early life and Disney years Coming soon! Independent years Coming soon! Unproduced projects Coming soon! Recent work Coming soon! Personal life Coming soon! Filmography Film * The Jungle Book - assistant animator (1967) * The Aristocats - directing animator (1970) * Robin Hood - character animator (1973) * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh - animator (1975) * The Rescuers - animator (1975) * Too Cool Superstar - animator: animation sequence unit (1979) * The Legend Ninja Warrior - writer, producer, director, layout artist and visual development (1979) * Music Magic - producer, director, story, layout artist and visual development (1981) * The Adventures of the Housemaid - producer, director, story, layout artist and visual development (1982) * The Legend Ninja Warrior: The Second Chapter - producer, director, production desinger and storyboard artist (1983) * Tales of the Journey - producer, director, story, production desinger and storyboard artist (1985) * Greenwoods - producer, director, production desinger and storyboard artist (1986) * The Legend Ninja Warrior: The Rise of Lord - producer, director, production desinger and storyboard artist (1987) * Animals Story - producer, director, production desinger and storyboard artist (1988) * The Lost Palace - producer, director, story, production desinger and storyboard artist (1989) * The Legend Ninja Warrior: The Chronicles of the Lost Destiny - producer, story, creative consultant, and storyboard artist (1990) * Tales of the Journey: The Mythical Woods - producer, director, story, creative consultant and storyboard artist (1990) * Olivia's Life - producer, director, story and storyboard artist (1991) * Chicken Trip - producer, story and storyboard artist (1992) * Life of Teenagers - producer and director (1993) * Song of the Magic - producer, director and story (1994) * Nathalie's Family - producer and story (1995) * The Legend Ninja Warrior: The Final Chapter - producer, director and story (1996) * Mrs. Pretty Mice - producer and director (1997) * The Missing Riddle - producer and director (1998) * Music Magic Legacy - producer and director (1999) * Future DX - producer, director and story (2000) * Goldilocks & the Mirror Realm - producer, director and story (2001) * Love of Pairs - producer, director and story (2002) * Arthur of Camelot - producer and story (2003) * The Witch Stone - producer (2004) * Steampunk's Life - producer, director and story (2005) Coming soon! See also * Valentina Animation * JeremyWorks Entertainment * Warner Bros. Animation * Warner Animation Group * Juliette Baker * Nathan Carlson Category:Crew & Cast